One rule game
by Hobbity
Summary: For Jimmy Peakes, it’s all about tactics. Aim, and score.


Disclaimer; JK Rowling owns everything here.

This story is based on the part in HPB where Jimmy tells Ron to leave Demelza alone. I over-reacted.

* * *

For Jimmy Peakes, it's all about tactics. Aim, and score.

Standing there on the Quidditch pitch, blustery rain stinging his face and wind whipping up his robes around his ankles, when Jimmy Peakes first saw the love of his life, he nearly threw up.

Not because she was repulsive or anything- quite the opposite, in fact, he'd never seen a prettier girl. But when Jimmy got nervous, he tended to also get nauseous. And it was pretty nerve wracking already, to be on trial for a position on _Harry Potter's _team! As Harry blew his whistle and yelled instructions, all Jimmy could think about was how _this_ was the boy who'd fought against you-know-who, and come out the other side. And then had done it again, and again!

Jimmy's nerves were in such a mess that when he walked out onto the pitch for the beater tryouts, his legs felt like they'd been turned into jellied eels. Harry Potter's team, and now Demelza Robins was watching him too.

Merlin, she was pretty. She had big green eyes and curly dark hair, and, okay, she was a bit older than Jimmy, so she was taller- but most people were a bit taller than him. It could be overlooked. She had an attractive modest confidence about her when she flew, and when Harry had told her that she was on the team, her happy little laugh of surprise had made Jimmy's heart ache.

He was young, and naïve, and quick to admire attractive girls- but he'd never felt quite so head over heels as he did right then, with all those people watching him try out for Beater, but most especially _her_ watching- and he was so nervous that, somehow, when he cracked the bat against the Bludger, it sailed through the air and smacked Harry Potter in the back of the head.

"I'm fine, Jimmy." Harry said as the boy, positively beside himself with fretful apologies, helped him to his feet. "That's the sort of strength and aim that this team could use."

"Really?" Jimmy said, his blue eyes round and wide. "I'm on the team?"

"Yeah, you are." Harry grinned, absently rubbing the back of his head. Jimmy whooped and did a little victory dance, and when he turned around and saw that Demelza was smiling and cheering with the others, he felt sure that he could have flown right into the air, without even going near a broom.

His parents had been thrilled when he'd written to tell them the news- so pleased in fact that they sent him a brand new broom! In these difficult times, everyone was struggling for money, and yet here was a brand new Comet 290 sitting in front of him!

Things just got better for Jimmy. Before joining the team, he'd only had a few friends and had been a bit unhappy at school. But now things had taken a turn- everyone wanted to be on good terms with a Beater on Harry Potter's team. Practices were hard- Harry pushed them as far as they could go- but Jimmy had never had so much fun and worked so hard for something. Even in the pouring rain, he never felt happier than when he was soaring over the pitch after just whacking a bludger, the impact still aching through his arm, and he looked over to see Demelza grinning at him.

"Hey, Jimmy."

She said, surprising him after one practice session. She'd been crying- Ron Weasly had lost his (often very short) temper and had been yelling at everyone, but Demelza had somehow gotten the worst of it. Jimmy had never felt anything quite like the horror and rage that he'd felt when he had seen the glitter of tears in her eyes. He'd found himself yelling at Ron- who was older and much taller than him- to shut up and leave Demelza alone, at which Harry had called an end to the practice (to everyone's relief).

"Hello, Demelza." Jimmy croaked, forcing himself to sound cool. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine now." She said, quickly brushing her hand against her eyes, which were pink from crying. "I suppose I was a bit rubbish today-"

"No, you weren't!" Jimmy protested. "Ron was just picking on you. He's an idiot, don't pay any attention."

She smiled and Jimmy felt faint.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Jim." She said. "You're really sweet."

After that, he lost his ability to speak and just grinned like a fool. He wanted to say something back to her, something smooth and winning like 'If you want to see how much sweeter I can be, maybe you should go on a date with me some time', or even just something like 'I think you're really cool too, Demelza- why don't we go for a Butterbeer some time?', but nothing came out. She said goodbye and walked away, and Jimmy was left speechless and kicking himself. He'd lost his bottle at just the wrong moment.

"I just don't know what to do, Zeno."

Jimmy said miserably to his pet owl that evening. He was absently holding out a bag of owl treats, letting the bird eat as many as it liked without really paying attention.

"It was a perfect chance, and I blew it. I just can't talk to her."

The owl hooted sympathetically, shuffling to get a better entry into the bag.

"I'm hopeless. But I can't just give up- what if _she_ likes me too, and I never find out because I'm too much of a wimp?"

Zeno ruffled his feathers and blinked up at Jimmy. Zeno was a good owl, friendly and obedient, and Jimmy had never found anyone who was quite as good a listener.

"What am I going to do, Zeno?" he said.

The owl hooted again and looked at him with knowing yellow eyes. _You're a beater_, that gaze seemed to say. _And that means you won't be beaten. _

"You're right." Jimmy said, his expression clearing as an idea dawned. "I've got to be brave. I've _got_ to, or I'll never find out…I've got to be strong- aim- and hit my target. Just like in Quidditch."

Zeno hooted in agreement and then went back to the owl treats.

Saying he was going to be brave was quite a different thing to actually _being_ brave, which Jimmy found out. After every Quidditch game he steeled himself up to talk to her, but he could never quite take that final step towards her and start a conversation. Just as he worked up the courage, it would always be too late; she'd be gone with her friends or off to her dormitory. She always left just a second too soon.

It was painful. If she came up to _him_, they could talk and have a laugh and get on wonderfully, but he could just never work up the nerve to return the favour. _She must think I hate her or something_, Jimmy thought miserably, staring at her profile and not listening to whatever Harry was saying about tactics. If only she'd just linger a little more after practice, then I could work myself up to going to speak to her. If only she'd stay put for long enough…

"Jimmy, are you listening?" Harry's voice cut through his daydream.

"Yes, Harry, sorry." Jimmy said quickly, and then went right back to thinking about Demelza.

"You need to focus on your target." Harry was saying. He was using the tactics of being a seeker as some sort of metaphor for the whole team, Jimmy realised. "And when you've got that target, you have to reach it before it gets away- no matter what, you can't let it get away. Do anything you can to reach that goal. When you've got it in your hand, nothing can stop you."

Jimmy was inspired.

Their next game against Ravenclaw was played in terrible conditions. It was nearly sleeting, visibility was poor and everyone was on edge. The game was fierce- Ravenclaw needed to win, and they weren't taking any prisoners- Bludgers soared this way and that; Chasers zoomed around the posts, seekers whipped by above their heads.

Jimmy saw his target.

A Bludger aimed by a Ravenclaw was flying straight for him- perfect. Jimmy felt as sick and nervous as he had on the day of the tryouts. There she was, Demelza, dodging this way and that but staying in mostly the same area, thankfully not too far from the ground.

The bludger was close.

Jimmy lifted his bat and steeled himself, all his strength, all the courage he had. This was the only way.

Aim- 

The bludger was in front of him. He threw back his bat and hit it hard (but not _too _hard), the impact once again shuddering through his arm and his shoulder aching for a second.

Reach your goal- 

The bludger hurtled through the air. Not away from the goal or even towards a Ravenclaw-

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Harry cried from somewhere above him-

-as the bludger knocked Demelza clean off her broom.

A whistle blew, play was brought to a halt as she landed on the soft muddy ground with a squeal of surprise. As Jimmy plummeted towards her, beating everyone else by a second, he just hoped that he hadn't hit her too hard.

He leapt from his broom before it had even touched the ground, rolling in the mud, paying no attention to the jeers of the Slytherins and encouraging cheers from the Gryffindors in the crowd. He crawled towards Demelza, who was leaning up on her elbows looking dazed.

"Demelza!" Jimmy gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, but she looked hurt in a whole different way as she looked up at him. "Why did you hit that bludger at me?"

"I'm sorry." Jimmy said desperately. "It was the only way I could make sure you weren't going to go anywhere."

"What do you mean?" she blinked, confused. Oh, she was so lovely, Jimmy thought. Even with the mud on her face and her hair all messy. He could hear the thud as the other Gryffindor players landed nearby to come and see if she was alright- he had to do it now, or he never would.

"I had to catch you-" he tried to explain.

"I'm not a snitch, Jim." She said groggily, rubbing her head.

"I know!" he said, and took her hand to make her look at him. There were several wolf whistles amidst the cheers and yells of the crowd.

"Then why-"

"Demelza, I have to tell you something, and I've been meaning to for ages, but I could never find the words, and you always left just a bit too soon, and I know you're older than me and you're beautiful and clever and funny-"

She was blushing, Jimmy realised.

But she was also smiling- his heart soared.

"-But I want to tell you that-"

"-Demelza!" Harry said, landing behind Jimmy. "Are you-"

"Shut up, Harry!" said Ginny Weasly, who could see a revelation coming when there was one. Harry, confused, silenced immediately.

"…Well?" Demelza said softly, staring up at Jimmy, her cheeks still pink.

The whole crowd, the whole team, all the teachers were watching as Jimmy helped Demelza to sit up-

Aim- 

Took her hands in his own-

Don't let it get away- 

Moved in close enough to count the freckles on her cheeks-

No matter what you do, don't let it get away- 

And kissed her.

_Score._


End file.
